Nuna Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Nuna (Neville/Luna) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Nuna I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

Neville smiled ducking his head down to avoid it being seen as Luna spoke of all the creatures around the plants. She giggled as one of the flowers started licking her nose and pulled back.

"They must think you are s-sweet, their main food is s-sugar." He said cursing himself in his head. He was trying to be factual and kinda but his interest came out and changed his tone. He went back on breaking up the leaves he was breaking down.

"Really? I don't know what would be sweet about me. I wouldn't think I would taste to good." She said as the flower instead began licking her hand.

"I think you would taste v-very sw-sweet," He stuttered out slightly blushing.

She giggled looking up at him, "You have never tasted me so you can't know that." She said with a large smile.

"Can...can I taste you?" He said praying this wasn't a dream. Luna gave a small nod of her head with a smile gracing her lips.

Neville bent down and placed a slow kiss on her lips. He pulled back slowly cradling her face with his hands, "I was right, you are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." He whispered softly to her before leaning down to kiss her again. She began to return the kiss shortly before he pulled away again. "Luna...will-will you be my girlfriend?" Neville asked hesitantly before mentally groaning as one of the flowers began reaching up to lick his hand.

Luna giggled, "See, the flowers must think you are sweet. I think so. Its a sign, don't you think? Flowers know." She said and Neville smiled before kissing her again. Time after time plants proved to be his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna walked through their greenhouse with a large smile. The place was larger than their house but Neville always wanted to be able to work at home. She finally found her husband buried up to his elbows in dirt. He pulled away a bit to give her a peck on the lips. "What are doing honey?" He asked returning to his work.

"Well, at first I thought the Nargles were playing tricks on me. Then I was thinking the wrackspurts were making my brain fuzzy..." She trailed off thoughtfully causing Neville to give her a smile.

"So what was wrong honey?" He asked glancing up from his work.

Luna gave him a wistful smile, "Oh, I seem to have a little human growing in me." She said and looked around at the flowers.

"Wait, little one? As in a child?" Neville asked stunned.

She nodded still looking at the flowers, "Yes, which colours do you think would look good in the nursery?" She asked rubbing a hand over some petals.

Neville rushed over to her and gave her a large hug and a kiss covering her in dirt, "I am going to be a father!" He said giddy.

Luna gave a nod and another smile, "Yes, colours?" She asked again.

Neville let out a laugh, "Lets paint it a rainbow!" He said causing her smile to grow. He was really more concerned about the human on the way then what colour the room would be.

"That sounds nice." She said thinking about it. It turned out to be a good choice as well when it turned out to be a little girl who was exactly like her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville looked at the specially-bred flower. He had been trying so hard for months to make it work. His final product was a flower that bloomed to look like hundreds of little bright pink hearts with heart shaped leaves. It was a small flower bush that bloomed year-round and he made it for his one love. He placed it on the center table of the empty herbology room and went to find Luna. He found her admiring the Thestrals by the forest and asked her to follow him. She smiled softly and agreed and they walked in comfortable silence until they got close.

"Luna...I want you to be surprised. Can I cover your eyes?" He asked nervously.

"Okay, I trust you." She said with a smile and let him cover her eyes. He pushed open the door with his foot and waited until they were before the flower-bush before he dropped his hands.

"I made this for you." He said nervously waiting.

"It is beautiful." She said and touched the petals lightly. "Why did you make it?" She asked looking up at him.

He blushed and looked down glancing at her eyes now and again. "I wanted to make it because...I didn't know how else to ask you out." He said stumbling on his words slightly.

"Oh..." She said thoughtfully, "So are you asking me out?" She asked curiously. H

He gulped nervously, "Yes...will you...will you go out...with me?" He stuttered out causing her to give him a sweet smile.

"I'd like that." She said reaching for his hand. He grabbed it and gave her a bright smile.

"Yeah, me to." He said before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. The months of work was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville walked in from working on his garden ready to sit with his lovely family. He quickly cleaned off the dirt from his labors and walked into his daughter's room.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" He said going to sit down with them on the carpet.

"The nargles haven't taken anything but Stella's blanket. It will come back to us though." Luna said going back to playing with their daughter.

Neville moved to give his daughter a hug, pulling her into his lap. "Is that right? The nargles took your blanket?" He asked the little girl who shook her head with a sad look on her face. "Well we will find it soon. Now what are you and your mommy making?" He said looking at the weird contraption that had been designing.

"Mommy says it can help bring the good fae-folk to bless me." Stella said stumbling over some of the words.

Neville kissed his daughter's forehead with a smile. "Well then I shall let you get back to work then." Neville said placing their daughter back in front of her project.

"How did your talk to the Walcurtzer plant go?" Luna said smiling at her husband before he moved closer so she could lean on him.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Scraped me in annoyance." Neville said smiling down at her.

"I told you, you must be more gentle with her. She can be quite temperamental." Luna said with a smile.

"Yes, seems I don't have it quite mastered yet. And how are you doing?" Neville said running a hand over her stomach.

"The baby seems to like doing flips and moving. I wonder if he will play quidditch...or be a dragon tamer..." Luna said looking into space thinking. Neville laughed and kissed her nose.

"Anything is possible." Neville said thinking himself of what their coming son could be. Their little girl seemed to be a copy of her mother, their son t be was a mystery. No matter what though Neville knew that their family would accept their son no matter what he happened to be. They were good at strange as it was.


End file.
